


Destiel Drabbles

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: A collection of oneshots, Destiel - Freeform, HTTYD - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Supernatural - Freeform, There’s a lot of fluff and humour, httyd crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: A bunch of oneshots I write based on prompts. If you want to see more of a certain story- let me know and I might continue!!!





	1. HTTYD Twist

“Okay, I know this looks bad-“ Cas stuttered out, making a weak attempt to hide the overgrown lizard behind him.   
“Bad?! Dude this insane!!” Dean interrupted, hands swaying in a gesture that caused Baby to snarl protectively. Cas soothed his dragon with a quick pat, giving Dean a pleading look. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” He pleaded, Baby clearly sensing his fear as she nuzzled against him. Dean was silent for a tense minute, Cas’ nerves on fire. The brunette gave a long sigh, dropping his head into his hands.   
“This is ridiculous.” He breathed, shaking his head as one hand moved to his hip. “How could you even consider doing something this stupid?” He gestured towards the dragon with disapproval, earning an open-mouthed snarl. 

Castiel ran his hand over Baby’s scales, offering a weak smile in an attempt to calm it down. He turned to the hunter in front of him, eyes droopy and eyebrows raised in a pleading look.   
“Please, just let me show you.” He lifted his arm, his hand shaking as he waiting anxiously. 

Dean stepped forward, an angry look on his face as he raised his fist. He let it fall and Cas closed his eyes in fear- Dean’s hand slid into his.


	2. Pirate!Dean Saves The Day

A loud boom echoed through the heavens above, casting a single angel from its ranks. The force of it rocked the very earth- sending waves rippling out in large, angry bounds, consequently bringing Captain Dean Winchester’s boat along for the ride. They had expected clear skies for tonight at the very least, this couldn’t be thunder. Besides, no thunder he had ever seen could do such a thing. His ship teetered as he rushed to the other side, trying to even out the weight to prevent it from tipping.   
He watched the impossible happening, someone was falling from the sky. It was impossible and yet there they were- plummeting towards the cold, dark ocean below. He hollered orders for his crew- his brother and several of his closest friends- to prepare for extraction from the water. 

The splash brought another herd of waves, the green-eyed Captain braced himself for the impact, trusting the others would do the same. He signalled to them once the worst of it was over, each one working to pull the man from the dark depths.   
“C’mon.” Dean grunted, both feet braced against the ship as he tugged on the rope they’d managed to attach to a chain secured to the soaked body. 

As the man rolled onto the deck, stark blue eyes met Dean’s own green. Blue eyes full of wonder and surprise, no fear or shock at all over what happened.   
“You saved me.” He breathed, laying flat against the wood.


	3. Cock Ring. You chicken?

DESTIEL

“Dean? I brought home what you wanted.” Cas called as he stepped into the house, once more inspecting the strange thing Dean had requested of him. He was a bit hesitant to get it, though his boyfriend rarely asked for things. Castiel could humour him just this once. “Dean?” He called again, no answer from his first. 

“Dea-“ he turned the corner into the bedroom, blush rising to his cheeks as he took a shaky step back. Dean lay on the bed in nothing but boxers, those dangerously close to the bottom of his v-line.   
“Welcome home Cas.” Dean purred, nearly bringing the angel to his knees. Castiel strode forward, leaning down to kiss the hunter as passionately as he could while still fully clothed. “Show me what you brought.” Dean managed to breath once Cas let up. 

Castiel sighed, upset at the loss of contact, but retrieved what Dean had asked for.

The angel didn’t understand why Dean spent the next few minutes laughing.

SABRIEL 

“Babe~~~” Gabe called, sliding into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his lover’s waist.   
“I told you to wait.” Sam chuckled, not objecting as the angel stood on his toes to place a kiss on his cheek.   
“I know, I know. I’m just so excited.” Gabriel nearly giggled, moving so he could actually see Sam’s face. 

This was partially the hunter’s fault, having told the trickster about his ‘special surprise’ before dinner. It meant he wouldn’t stop bugging. Thankfully- Sam just needed to finish the dishes.   
“Go get ready- I’ll be there in a sec.” He teased, tangling his fingers in Gabe’s hair for a quick kiss before nudging him towards the room. As he scurried off Sam couldn’t help the sly smile that tugged on his lips. Gave was always pulling pranks- part of his humour- and now it was moose’s turn. 

“So, what is it?” Gabriel asked, their bodies pressed flush together as they lay in bed.   
“A cock ring.” Sam breathed into his ear, the trickster clearly excited by the idea. That was, until Sam pulled it out of his pocket. 

It was worth the next hour of silence.


	4. A Hunter’s Angel

"Dean." Castiel's voice was rough, and Dean inwardly sighed. Dean knew Cas would show eventually. It had only been a matter of time until he found out that Dean had been lying to him. He couldn't help it, though. Lying was all he'd known, he never shared any of his feelings, nor did he show most... He knew there was another reason, but he'd never say it out loud. Not unless he had to, not unless... He took a deep breath, turning around to face him.   
"Hey Cas." Dean said, offering a half smile and playing innocent. Cas give him on of his dissapointed looks, and Dean had to hold back from spilling the truth.   
"What's happening to you?" Castiel asked, walkin down the steps and stopping at the bottom of the two steps. Dean looked down at the table, shrugging as he glanced back up.   
"What do you mean?" He asked, although the guilt had made its way to his chest, tryin to crawl it's way into his throat. Cas looked hurt, but it was soon pushed away with anger.   
"You know what I mean, Dean!" He snapped, taking a deep breath as hands curled into fists. "Your always lying.. Why? I could have helped you! But instead of coming to me, you went to Crowley! A demon. Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't make deals with demons!?!" Castiel's eyes narrowed, and Dean held back a flinch as Cas's hands slammed down onto the table. He flattened his hand, and his head angled down towards the table. If Dean didn't know better, he would have thought that Cas was crying as he stared down at the table. But Dean knew that his ragged breathing was because of his anger, his shoulders shaking with the effort it took to stand in his state. "Do you not trust me?" Castiel's voice was less angry now..no...he was not angry, he seemed more dissapointed. "Have I really messed up that bad in your eyes that...that you'd trust him above me?" Dean was speechless. He couldn't speak, not without spilling his feelings. His true feelings. But Cas just seemed so torn so.....broken over the fact that Dean lied to him. Again. His mind reminded him painfully.  
"Of course not, Cas. You know that's not true." Dean managed, making an attempt to comfort the angel without actually proving him wrong.  
"Then, why Dean?" Cas stood straight, looking straight at Dean and drawing an audible gasp from the hunter. "What other possible explanation is there? Do you simply lie for pleasure? Is it another 'human thing'?" Cas snapped.   
"Cas, it's not like that. Please-" Dean's desperate attempt to explain was cut off, and he clenched his jaw.   
"Then explain it to me, Dean! Tell me why you didn't come to me! Tell me why you'd rather make a deal with a demon than come to me! Please, Dean! I..." Cas took a shuddering breath, lookin down. A long silence followed, both simply staring into the other's eyes. Dean missed those days where everyhing was simple. Where he could make some speech, and eveything would be ok. When the line between good and bad was clear, and not some blurry mess. Cas was first to break away, sighing. "I understand." He said simply, turning away from Dean. He was visibly tense as he walked back towards the door.   
"Cas!" Castiel turned to him, his face carefully void of all emotion. Dean sighed. "I'm only human, Cas. Im not like you."  
"I don't see how that has anything to do with-" It was Cas's turn to be interupted, and Dean made his way around the table.  
"Your in pain. Hell, I can tell that you barelly made it over here. Even...." Deep breath, "Even if I wanted to come to you, I couldn't. Not if I wanted you to be safe....So I couldn't. Because I'm human. And when humans want something really bad..." Dean got closer to Cas, slowly reaching his hand up to grip the angel's tie. He tugged Cas closer to him. "We lie." He finished, capturing Castiel's lips in a kiss. He hooked his arm around Cas's waist, pulling him against him and deepening the kiss. He poured all his feeling into it, all the words he couldn't say, all the emotions he never let show, he tried to tell Cas all that he wasn't supposed to.  
Cas was tense for a moment, then wrapped his own arms aound Dean, slipping one of his hands into Dean's hair. His hand slipped down to Dean's shoulder as the kiss broke, and he layed his head on Dean's shoulder.   
"Dean..." Cas whispered, and now Dean was sure that Cas had begun to cry. Light sobs escaped his mouth, and Dean could feel the tears dampenin his shirt. He rubbed the angel's back holdin Cas against him. "I..I'm sorry." He murmured.   
"I am too. I should never have made you feel that way." Dean replied.   
"Ma armastan sind, Dean." Castiel whispered, and Dean looked down at him. While he had no idea how to speak whatever language Cas had used, he knew what it meant. He didn't kow how, but....   
"Ma armastan sind." Dean replied. 

(A/N; Ma armastan sind = I love you (in Estonian)


	5. Wings

(AU where Sam and Dean can see angel wings)

Dean and Sam had just returned from a hunt, the bunker making them considerably more at ease. Castiel greated them, as usual, with a meal. Since moving in, he was desperate to prove that he was worth somehing to them. It wasn't annoying, but Dean couldn't help but feel bad for making him think he's worthless.  
Cas' wings spread out behind him, and the look on his face changed a bit and he caught Sam staring at them.   
"Welcome back!" He said, smile returning once more. Sam glanced away, returning a smile.   
"Hey Cas! Thanks for the food." Cas shrugged of the thanks, making his way ou of the main room, leaving Dean and Sam to eat alone.  
"Something is up with him, man." Dean was the first to speak, although not hesitated to dig into the burger Cas had handed him.  
"What do you mean?" Of course Sam knew, he just wasn't worried enough that he had to look into it.   
"We have seen tons of angel wings, and I mean tons, but what Cas does with his wings when I'm around, I've never seen it!" Dean replied, swallowing his food. Same looked up, putting down his fork.   
"What's wrong with that?" Sam asked, giving Dean a look. This was one of those 'Dean still thinks he's heterosexual' moments. There were times when he was way too into Cas' personal buisness to still state he didn't like the angel.   
"It's just weird."  
"So you want me to look into it?" Sam asked, exasperated. Dean gave him a smile.  
"Pleasssseeee?" He asked, making Sam sigh.   
"You're like a six year old, you know that?"   
"It works, don't it?" Dean grinned as Sam stood with a huff and walked out of the room. 

 

<<<><><>>>

"Alright, Dean. I did what you asked." Several hours later, Sam walked into the room, stopping himself from saying anything else when he noticed Cas and Dean talking. As usual, they were standing too close together. Dean looked up, takin a step back from the conversation with a smile.   
"So, what is it?" Dean asked, Sam not missing the curious yet some what worried look Cas had on his face.  
"I'm not sure I should-"  
"Just tell me Sam." Dean cut off, crossing his arms.   
Sam sighed;  
"So get this, apparently angels spread their wings around the person they love. They can't control it because it's their way of seducing them." Sam rushed his words, hopin to spare Cas from at least some of the embarrassment. The brothers glanced over at Cas, whom had his face in his hands and was blushing furiously. Slowly, Sam smiled. "At least you're both in love." Was all he said as he hurried out of the room, leavin them alone to work out there feelings. "I'm going out! Have sex while I'm gone!" Sam shouted behind him as he hurried up the stairs. He was done with the way they dodged around their feelings, he was staying out for the night.


	6. Broken Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for homophobic slurs and abusive household

(College au. Dean's a jock, Cas is a nerd, Cas' brothers are dicks)

Castiel tugged uncomfortably at his collar, lifting it so that the base of his throat was covered. He then moved a hand to whipe at the sweat on his brow, the hot sun beatin down on him. How long did Dean expect him to wait here? He wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed before his friend arrived. At least, at home he was supposed to refer to him as such. But Castiel gladly confirmed any suspiscions that they were dating at school. His parents didn't take to kindly to it, not to mention his siblings and-  
"Yo, Cas!" He looked up sharply as his name was called from the field, breaking him out of his thoughts. Dean was standing with his arm waving in the air and an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Come on over!" Cas grumbled in complaint, something about Dean bein too noisy, but made his way over anyway. "Hey babe." Dean pulled Cas towards him as he reached him, wrappin and arm around his mid-section. A dark 'P' outlined on the shoulder of his jersey. His light brown hair tussled and sweat dripped down the side of his face, slightly red from practice. Dean was also much taller that Cas, so it was more comfortable putting his hands there than at his waist.   
"Hey." Cas replied simply, adjusting his bag strap as he looked over the field. His thoughts returned to this morning, the glares and hushed insults...  
"What's wrong?" Dean's face was suddenly too close too fast, and his hands were cupping the sides of Cas' face as he looked down at him, catching Cas' deep blue eyes in his green ones. He hadn't realized his expression had changed, and he panicked slightly.  
"Dean, I don't know what your talking about." Cas replied, trying to keep a steady voice despite the blush rising to his cheeks. Dean's smile managed to make Cas' own lips turn up a bit at the corner as he pushed up on his feet to place a soft kiss to Dean's lips. Dean ruffled Castiel's dark hair as he let go, reaching down to grasp his hand.   
"C'mon, if I stay too long I'll get dragged into the crowd." Dean said, tugging Cas along with him as he made his way across the field. Cas let himself be steered around people, hand gripping Dean's tightly. They made there way off the field, through the bleachers and across campass to the picnic area.  
"How'd class go?" Dean asked as they were finally far enough from the crowd they could talk without yelling over everyone else. Cas shrugged, slipping off his bag and takin a seat on the edge of the bench.  
"Good, I guess. Balthazar made a mess of the class again, so it's probably going to be cancelled tomorrow." Castiel held his bag in his lap, picking at the straps. "What about you?" The fabric of Cas' s shirt prickled against his side as it shifted, Dean sitting close enough that there sides were touching.   
"You kidding? Gym's the one thing I'm good at." Dean beamed, despite the fact that he basically just called himself useless. Cas smiled, to himself mostly, as he looked down at his bag. Dean's hands covered his, pulling them away from pulling at the strings, making Cas look up at him. "You know you can always talk to me right?"  
"Of course." Cas replied without hesitation, locking eyes with Dean once more. Dean smiled, a smaller smile than his usual grin. Cas looled back to his bag first, sighing. Dean's hands moved away from Cas', one grabbing his wrist and the other reaching towards his back. Cas let out a yelp as he was tugged off the bench, bag fallin off his lap and landing with a thump under bench, and his back hitting he grass with an equally soft gasp escaping his throat.   
"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, looking like a bird whose feathers had been ruffled. Dean chuckled, lookin down at Cas from his postion above him. His hands were positioned on either side of Castiel's face, holding himself above him, and his legs were on each side of Cas, stradling the shorter teen. "What do you think-" He was effectively cut off by a kiss from Dean, drawing a light moan out of him.   
"You seemed stressed." Dean replied breathely, leaning down to trail kisses down Cas' neck as well, slowly trailin downward to his collar.   
"This is a public area. Dean, you can't-" Panick set in as Dean reached the base of his throat, closer and closer to uncovering mark. To his releif, Dean pushed himself back up into a sitting position, letting Cas scrambled out from under him.   
"Your a real stickler for PDA, huh?" Dean mumbled, but still reached forward to run a hand over Cas' cheek and stopping just above his collar. Castiel gulped, blushing furiously now. He wouldn't meet Dean's gaze as his hand traced the base of his throat, then tugged at the collar.   
"You shouldn't be going to that house anymore." Dean said, all humour vanished from his voice. Castiel shook his head, playing with the cuff on Dean's jersey.   
"I can't just stop going home. They're my family.." He offered weakly, not even convinced of the argument himself. He could tell they didn't want him there, but....  
"If they cared about you they wouldn't do this." Dean traced the part of the bruise that was visible, hand extremely gentle. As if Cas would break beneath his finger tips. Cas trembled slightly, pushin himself forward so that he could lean against Dean, and soon Dean's arms encircled him once more.   
"Even if i did leave.." Cas tested carefully, "I have no where to go."   
"Come live with me." Dean didn't even hesitate. "I mean, my parents said that if anything ever happened that drove you out of your house you were welcome to stay with us." Cas bit his quivering lip, shaking his head. He couldn't be a burden. "Please, Cas. Think it over at least. I...." Dean's head rested gently against Castiel's. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Cas choked back tears, clutching tightly to Dean, the fabric of his shirt scrunhed up in his fists. Slowly, Cas uncurled his fist and pushed Dean's arms off.   
"I'm sorry, Dean." He said, pulling his hands down to clasp them with his own between the two. "I'll think it over, ok?" Dean nodded, expression hidden from Castiel as he looked down. After a moment he looked up, smiling to Cas' suprise.  
"Let's get some lunch. Grab your bag." He said, unfolding himself and fixing his composure as he stood. Castiel sat for a moment longer, then let himself be tugged up so that he could retrieve the discarded satchel.

<<<><><>>>

Castiel stared at the roof, listenin to the tick of the clock on his wall. He found that the clock is the only thing that kept him sane in dull moments like these. The soft tick in the back round kept him down to earth, made him remember he was still alive. But his favourite part, was when the soft tick was intrupted by the slide of the window pane, and the light thud of Dean's booted feet reachin the wooden floor in the dark room. Cas' eyes flicked towards the clock, 8 o'clock. He slid his elbows behind him to prop himself up, managing an easy smile as Dean slid his shoes off and dropped down onto the bed. Once he had removed his socks he crawled up the bed, pulling Cas towards him.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Your always late." Cas replied nonchalantly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down onto him as he layed down. Dean smirked and lay across Cas, capturing his lips in a kiss.  
Both sat up, still desperately clinging to each other as they pulled their shirts up, only breaking apart to pull it over their heads. Soft grunts came from Dean as they pulled away, gasping for air before pulling each other back again. Cas bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping as Dean moved his lips away from his to place gentle yet passionate kisses down his chest, gentle over the healing bruises. He breathed Castiel's name, trailing his hands down Cas' arms.  
"Cas" He breathed again, lifting himself up and looking down at the writhing figure below him. "I'm so sorry." Cas reached up, holdin Dean's face in his hands.  
"It's not your fault." He replied, stroking his thumb across Dean's cheek. Dean trailed his fingers ever so gently over the fading bruises on Cas' chest, then up to around his collar were the more recent bruise was just turning a lighter shade. Cas shuddered as Dean pressed down on it with his lips, brushing against Castiel's neck.  
"Novak!" Cas froze. He lived in a house full of Novaks, but the only person refferred to as their last name was him. They felt it was a disgrace to say his name.   
"Dean get out of here." He hissed, quickly scramblin out of bed. He tugged on his shirt, looking back at Dean, who stared back. He didn't move, simply stared. "Dean, please." Dean took a deep breath, but nodded and pulled the windoe pane open once more.  
"Michael." Castiel opened the door slightly, only enough to see the eldest brother's face.   
"I thought I heard a voice." Michael was clearly straining to see further into the room, without any luck since it was dark.   
"I-I was just talking to myself....um...I was planning tomorrow out." He stuttered, glancing back into the room. "There's no need to worry." He added nervously, the hand hidden by the door curling into a fist.   
"Better not." Was all Michael said before her turned and made his way towards his room. "If I get woken up by a faggot like you then..." Castiel zoned him out, closing the door and taking a deep breath. It was to be expected. The insults and the violence. But... at least when he was with Dean he felt better. Maybe he would even take him up on his offer, he was sure his brothers would be more than happy to see him dissapear.  
Despite what happened, he smiled to himself and turned away from the door.   
"Dean..." His name just felt right. Like he was always meant to say it. "Dean..." He repeated the name several times, smiling as he made his way to the bed to lay down.


	7. Dean Has a Problem

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Dean admitted, eyes cast down to the floor. She was the best girlfriend he could ask for, and that's why he told her everything. Told her about his problems, told her about his symptoms. He was even honest about what he had become with her. And yet, he'd never told her how he survived. How he found what he needed to live, to resist hurting people. He didn't know the exact reason he hadn't told her yet, but it was most likely the embarrassment, maybe even the assumptions that would be made if he told her the truth. 

He looked up at her expectant face, sighing heavily. 

"You know you can tell me anything." Charlie replied, her voice soft. She clearly knew something was wrong. Dean glanced around nervously, knowing they were alone and yet still worried someone might overhear, before finally beginning to speak.

"I-I can't drink your blood." He started, seeing Charlie's features soften. 

"I know Dean. You don't want to hurt me, it's okay." She replied, but Dean wasn't done.

"No, that's not it! I...I mean, yeah I don't want to hurt you, but that's not the only reason." He said quickly, stepping closer. Charlie's face twisted in confusion and Dean plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Look, I...." Dean took a deep breath, "I can only drink the blood of...of other guys." He struggled to get the words out, covering his face in despair once he did. 

"That.." Dean expected Charlie to be mad, but she only got one word out before bursting into laughter. "That's your big secret? Oh my god Dean you could've just said you were gay!" She burst into another fit of laughter, covering her mouth as she wheezed. 

"I am NOT gay!" Dean insisted. Charlie did not stop laughing.

"Well I sure am!" She said between laughing fits, shaking her head. "Holy shit I am so glad you're gay too." She giggled out, nearly sliding off the couch.

Dean was taken aback. Not only had he not known that Charlie, his girlfriend for the past YEAR, was gay, he had no idea that she thought he was gay as well! 

"W-what? I'm not gay, okay? I don't like guys!" Dean insisted indignantly.

"The way you look at Castiel sure says otherwise." Charlie snickered, clearly implying something Dean didn't want to even consider. The mere mention of Castiel made him blush and he glanced away.

"I can't help it! Feeding off of someone brings up weird emotions." Dean grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"So you were feeding off of Cas!" Charlie said this as if it confirmed what she'd been thinking for a while. Dean groaned, covering his face with his hands once more. Charlie burst into another fit of laughter, making Dean stand with a loud sigh. He quickly left the room, Charlie's laughter could still be heard through the wall.


	8. Misunderstanding

   Castiel set the dvd in the player, still a bit of a "newb", as Dean put it, to the whole thing. They hadn't had a case in a while, and Dean had begun to get bored. Which began to annoy Sam as Dean complained. Which eventually lead to Sam asking Cas to do something about it. Not sure exactly what to do, Cas had suggested a movie. One that had come to be his favourite.   
"You sure you got it right?" Dean asked, still impatient and itching to find some kind of case, despite Cas' attempt to sooth his worries. Castiel simply sighed, giving Dean his 'really?' look, then moved to sit next to him on the uncomfortable yet large bed.   
      About half way through the movie, Dean was still as fidgety as ever and Castiel was unsure what to do. He wasn't familiar with human customs, even after spending almost 7 years on earth. Well, about 4 and a half if you were to include purgatory and days spent in heaven. Cas heard something crinkle next to him, and he reached towards the shiny package. He pulled up a silver bag, the word "Kiss" written across it in large, chocolate brown letters. He glanced over at Dean, makin sure he was still focusing, or at least trying to focus, on the movie, then reached into the bag and pulled out a small, pyramid-shaped chocolate in a silver wrapper. He considered it for a moment, then looked over at Dean.  
"Dean, do you want a kiss?" He asked, completely unaware of whatever underlying message Dean would take from it.   
     Dean jerked suddenly, cheeks beginning to turn a light pink.   
"Um, I...Cas, I uh.." He began to stutter, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"It's a simple question Dean. Do you want the chocolate or not?" Castiel figured it would be best to clarify before Dean stumbled any further. Dean looked upset for a moment, glaring at Cas out of the corner of his eye.  
"Damnit, Cas." Castiel didn't have a chance to react before Dean was pulling him forward, clashing their lips together. Castiel let out a small, almost silent, whimper as Dean pulled away, grumpily turning back to the movie.   
    Castiel was shocked, eyes wide, jaw slack. After a moment or two, he slowly began to return to normal, disgruntled and trying to get comfortable.   
"You crushed the kiss, Dean." Castiel said, although not quite a complaint.  
"Just shut up and finish the movie Cas." Dean grumbled, arms crossed as he stared at the screen.


End file.
